What happened to Merlin?
by Dontknow1230
Summary: Hello guys! So this story will take place in season 5 episode 13. Merlin didn't tell Arthur about his magic until he cured Arthur so when Arthur said "leave me." Merlin called for Gaius and left. So now I can start the story :) hope you like it! ( this is my first story so let's see how this will turn out) Ps Morgana didn't die, only Mordred. Elyan and Lancelot didn't die too ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! So this story will take place in season 5 episode 13. Merlin didn't tell Arthur about his magic until he cured Arthur so when Arthur said "leave me." Merlin called for Gaius and left. So now I can start the story :) hope you like it! ( this is my first story so let's see how this will turn out) Ps Morgana didn't die, only Mordred. Elyan and Lancelot didn't die too ;)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It had been three months since the battle of Camlann and since Merlin left Arthur. Throughout these three months, Arthur gradually started to understand why Merlin kept his magic a secret and slowly started to feel guilty about asking Merlin to leave.

Arthur knew that he wasn't angry about Merlin's magic. Instead, he felt betrayed that Merlin didn't trust him enough to tell him about his magic. The fact that Arthur trusted Merlin with his life made him feel even worse. Ever since he became king, Arthur started to understand that magic wasn't evil and he knew it could sometimes be used for good as well. He'd talked about magic with Merlin before and had asked for his opinion on that matter. Why didn't that show Merlin that he could trust Arthur?

Arthur contemplated, thinking that maybe Merlin didn't tell him because he was scared of the way Arthur would react or scared that Arthur would hate him. Of course, with the way Arthur did react, he just further strengthened this thought and gave him a reason to fear him. It was no wonder Merlin didn't tell him about his magic.

The first few days after Merlin left, Arthur had just wanted to be alone because he felt betrayed by the man he trusted the most. However, after almost a month, he felt confused and conflicted, so he went to Gaius and asked him if he could explain Merlin's magic for him. He wanted to ask Merlin himself to understand it more but because of what had happened the month before he had no other choice but to turn to Gaius.

Gaius explained that Merlin was born with magic, that Merlin didn't have any choice in the matter, which made Arthur feel even guiltier. He had wanted to look for Merlin, to let him explain everything, so he did. He looked everywhere for him but found no trace of him in Camelot.

He spent two months looking for him but still found no sign of the warlock. He asked the neighbouring kingdoms of Nemeth, Caerleon and even Essetir about Merlin but none of them could find him. Arthur started to worry even more; what if Morgana had captured him? Or worse, what if Arthur had just given Merlin a reason to abandon him and join Morgana's forces?

He had to find Merlin before it was too late, so he summoned the Knights of the Round Table and ordered a servant to ready the horses. The king and the knights went looking for Merlin, tracing back the path they were on three months ago when Merlin had attempted to cure Arthur.

Soon enough, night fell upon the men, so Arthur and the knights made camp. They were talking and eating their dinner when suddenly they heard some strange noises in the bushes. They took their swords in hand and quietly crept to the bushes. They pushed some of the bramble away and froze when they noticed who was lying in there.

The knights saw a boy who was too skinny for his age with raven-coloured hair. His clothes and neckerchief were ripped and dirty. He looked like he had just come out of a burning house. He was on the ground, knees to his chest, just staring at the ground. Arthur couldn't believe his eyes, they had finally found him! They had finally found Merlin!

"Merlin?" asked Arthur.

Arthur slowly approached him but before he could get too close, Merlin flinched, backing away from Arthur, whimpering. Arthur backed away fast, not wanting to cause Merlin anymore distress.

"Merlin, it's alright. Look, it's me, Arthur."

Arthur tried to get close to Merlin, but he kept backing away until he was backed into a tree, not daring to make eye contact with any of the knights.

"Merlin, look at me. Look, there's Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, and Percival," Arthur prompted. "It's alright, you're safe. We're going to take you home."

Merlin didn't listen and kept whimpering. Arthur could tell just by looking at Merlin that he was tortured. He would be lying if he said he didn't blame himself.

"Hey Merlin. Do you know who I am?" Lancelot asked quietly. "I'm Lancelot. Do you remember me? I wouldn't hurt you now would I?"

Merlin slowly nodded his head and slowly looked up at Lancelot with the most broken and helpless look they had ever seen on Merlin's face.

They were all shocked beyond reason when they realised that Merlin's mouth was stitched up and his face was covered with blood. Merlin looked absolutely miserable and Arthur couldn't do anything about it. Inadvertently, Arthur got just a little jealous when Merlin only answered to Lancelot, but he brushed off the feeling, knowing that it wasn't the time to dwell on that; it was his fault after all that Merlin was in this condition.

"So Merlin, are you hungry?" Lancelot asked, still maintaining his quiet and gentle tone.

Merlin nodded his head slowly.

"Can we remove the stitches from your mouth so that you can eat?"

Merlin just stared at Lancelot. From the look on his face, Lancelot knew Merlin was hesitant.

"It's alright, Merlin. It's perfectly safe. I promise."

With that, Merlin nodded once more. Lancelot brought out his dagger, giving Merlin a warning.

"It'll hurt only for a bit. After that, you'll feel much better, okay?"

Merlin nodded and Lancelot began to cut the stitches. Merlin made some soft moaning sounds but other than that, he didn't put up a fight.

When they had finished, Lancelot asked Gwaine to fetch some food and water for Merlin. Gwaine brought the food to Lancelot and Merlin. Merlin started to whimper, clearly afraid of Gwaine, but Lancelot reassured him.

"Hey, hey, it's alright it's alright, it's Gwaine, do you remember?" Lancelot asked. "He's your best mate, the one who always goes to the tavern!"

Merlin finally smiled a small, sad smile and just nodded. Gwaine returned the smile with a huge grin.

"Come on mate, drink some water, okay?" Gwaine said.

Merlin nodded, somewhat hesitantly, and drank some water.

After that, Lancelot gave Merlin some food and made Merlin a bed so he could sleep. Throughout the night, Merlin acted the same. No one could get close to him except Lancelot and Gwaine, which upset Arthur more than he cared to admit. He was the one who was supposed to comfort Merlin. After what had happened all those months ago, he owed Merlin that and much more, but Merlin was terrified of everyone except Lancelot and Gwaine. Arthur sighed. Maybe in the morning things would be better.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **So I hope you liked the first chapter :) please leave a review so I would know if I should complete this story or not. Thank uu I** **just want to thank SerialReader99 she took her time to correct everything in this story. so thank you so so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back :D I decided if this story goes week I'm going to start to upload at least once a week. I mean I'll try but please leave reviews so I can know that my story is good and I'll be motivated and keep this story going :D**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the morning, Merlin looked a little bit better as he slept. Arthur and the knights packed everything up. Arthur reallywanted to check on Merlin but he decided against it as he figured it would be better to let him sleep in. They waited for Merlin to wake up on his own. When he did, he wasn't filled with terror as much as he was yesterday; he could look at the rest of the knights, but still not make eye contact with Arthur. He was still a bit jumpy despite this improvement. They rode back to Camelot, Merlin riding with Lancelot because he was still the only one whom Merlin would respond to.

When they reached Camelot, they immediately went to Gaius' chambers. They barged in without knocking, causing Gaius to spill over a tincture he was making.

"What are you lot doing, barging in here like a bunch of hooligans?" he asked, clearly irritated.

Arthur couldn't hold himself back any longer. "Gaius! Wefound him! We found Merlin!"

Gaius dropped his test tube and quickly came running to the door when he finally noticed Merlin. He pulled him into ahuge hug and surprisingly, Merlin hugged him back. It seemed as if he remembered Gaius but not Arthur… or maybe he did remember Arthur.

What if he's cowering away from me because of what I said to him before? Arthur thought to himself.

Gaius took a quick look over Merlin to check on his wounds and stitched them up. Thankfully, there were only a couple of them that were infected. Gaius quickly wrapped them up and gave Merlin a tonic to help with the infection. He told the knights that Merlin would be alright, and that he just needed lots of rest. They left him to get some sleep in his old room.

A couple of days later, Arthur went to check up on Merlin. Even though Merlin still occasionally flinched at the sight of Arthur, which completely broke his heart, Merlin was muchbetter than when they had initially found him; he had started to recognize so many other faces. When Arthur entered Merlin's bedroom, he was asleep, so Arthur sat by his side just looking at him and making sure he was alright.

Suddenly, the unlit candles burst into flames and the wax melted much faster than they should have. Merlin started mumbling something incoherent. Arthur realised it was a nightmare and moved to wake Merlin up. Merlin jumped from his bed screaming so loud that Arthur was sure the people of the lower town could hear it. Arthur did his best to calm Merlin down, but to no avail.

"Hey Merlin, it's alright. You're back in Camelot." Merlin wouldn't stop screaming, despite Arthur's soothing voice, which finally attracted a sleeping Gaius' attention. He and Lancelot came stumbling through the door to see what had happened.

However, Arthur quickly brought Merlin into an embrace and started whispering into his ear.

"It's alright Merlin, you're back, it's ok, it's ok… I'm sorry Merlin. I'm really sorry." With that, Merlin finally started to calm down and burst into tears, soaking the King's shirt, but Arthur didn't care. He knew that Merlin now forgave him because he stayed in the embrace without cowering away or flinching. He was finally open to Arthur, and kept sobbing onto his shoulder, while Arthur held on to him like that until they both fell asleep in that position.

-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **please leave a review and please tell me if I did a grammar or a spelling mistake! Thanks 3**

 **MPs follow me on Instagram dontknow12331**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Hope you're still enjoying my story :)**

 **please don't forget to leave a review so I would know thank you 3**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's been over a month since they found Merlin. Merlin still acted weird and still sometimes flinched but he's getting better at least Arthur hopes he was. Merlin didn't speak to anyone, didn't have any full conversation with anyone he only spoke to Gaius when he wanted some water or food. Merlin kept having nightmares but Gaius send it's normal because he went through a lot.

Every time Arthur or the knights try to ask him about what happened he would ignore them or sometimes on a bad day would scream until his lungs have out.

Arthur couldn't focus on council meeting or anything else. His mind was with Merlin and how everything was his fault. If he just listened to him and let Merlin explain he wouldn't be in this mess and Merlin would be fine.

Merlin kept acting weirder and weirder; he kept getting more distant. The first few days they thought it was normal because Merlin went through hell. However, they then realized that he slowly stopped eating, stopped communicating, stopped getting out of his room. He just locked himself in there.

One day Arthur said enough was enough and knocked the door… "Merlin?" He said "I know your in there, Merlin. You have to come out and at least eat before you starve yourself." Nothing answered back. " Merlin I swear to you if you don't open up this door right now I'll kick it open!" Arthur's words were harsher than he meant it to be but he didn't care. He wanted Merlin out of his room now! And wanted his friend back. This Merlin was like a shadow of the old Merlin. Arthur held on to hope that they will find a way to bring the old Merlin back but first they needed to get him out of this stinky room.

"Princess, I think that will only scare him let Lancelot talk to him he is more gentle than you." Gwaine said " at least he isn't the reason he is in the situation." Mumbled Gwaine.

Gwaine blames Arthur for everything that happened to Merlin. It didn't help to ease the already growing guilt in his chest. Gwaine was angry and sad he had just lost his first real fried and everyone knew that he stayed here for Merlin. Gwaine's anger kept growing through the months that Merlin went messing and he put it all out in Arthur. Arthur didn't respond, he just listened to what Gwaine said to him, he was slowly torturing himself.

When they finally found Merlin, Gwaine was overjoyed. Therefore the old Gwaine was slowly coming back and he didn't blame Arthur so much as he used too. He still does but it's rather less than 2 months ago.

"Gwaine stop it. It's not Arthur's fault." Said Lancelot " we will find a way to bring Merlin back to us. The real Merlin. But now let's ask him to open the door and give him some food and water." Gwaine and Arthur both agreed.

They knocked a couple more times but no one answered. Even Lancelot calm and gentle voice didn't make Merlin open the door up so they had to knock the door out.

When they finally entered they saw Merlin crouched in a corner his eyes never leaving the wall it's like the most satisfying thing ever. "Merlin?" Arthur said quietly while he's moving toward Merlin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **i think the next chapter is going to be a bit more darker I'm not sure but tell if you have any ideas!**

 **and pleeaassee leave a review :)**

 **domt forget to add me on insta dontknow1231 don't even ask me about my username.**

 **im sorry that my chapters are short at least that's what I think. Tell me if you think I should make them longer**

 **thank uu3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this story is a bit sad to be honest but I still hope you'll like it :)**

 **Please review and I may be busy this weekend or maybe this week so that's why I'm posting now this was suppose to be for next week so yeah**

 **Enjoy!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When he reached Merlin he saw the most horrid thing ever. Merlin was hurting himself. There's no knife, no any kind of weapon he was hurting himself with his own nails. He looked so numb, so plain of emotion.

"MERLIN! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Arthur said while pulling Merlin arms so he wouldn't hurt himself. Lancelot and Gaius didn't even move from the shock. Innocent, kind, loving, the one who always made them smile is hurting himself and he looks so numb… so empty.

They all knew that it will hurt Arthur the most. They all knew that Arthur consider him as his best friend. Even more than that his brother. Even though he never admitted that everyone knew how Arthur felt about Merlin and everyone knew what will happen to Arthur if his friend is truly gone.

Merlin had dark circles around his eyes. His eyes are so puffy and red. He looked like he cried for a week but at the same time it looked like he doesn't have emotions. He looked like a human without a soul. Merlin just looked so …helpless and sad. When Arthur pulled him he didn't even flinch he just stayed there, numb. He didn't even acknowledge that there's people in his chambers.

Gaius didn't know what to do. Didn't know what was happening to his ward, the boy who he considered as his son. He knew that it's normal to not speak or to flinch but this was a whole new thing. This Merlin just looks like Merlin but he's not Merlin. Not the Merlin he knew.

Lancelot looked at Gaius like he knew the answer but both of them knew he didn't know what's happening, no one knew. Gaius and Lancelot both knew if Merlin continues to act this way Arthur would go with him because _they are 2 sides of the same coin_. They needed to find a way to snap him out if this, to make him realize that he's finally back. But they need to find the cause first and that will be a tricky part because Merlin was gone too long alone so the only one who could tell them is Merlin but with his state it's going to be difficult. On the other hand Gwaine was so shocked that he couldn't process anything.

Arthur still held Merlin because _he_ _was scared. he was scared for his friend._ His first and most loyal friend. He was scared that if he let him go Merlin would leave him and Arthur would never see him again.

Merlin suddenly started to shake his arm away and that made Arthur snap out of his thoughts. Merlin started whimpering and shaking his arm away like he just started feeling the pain he caused himself. For a second he DID look like he had feelings and that was shock for what he did to himself but then it quickly faded. Arthur still held to hope that they will get Merlin back. They brought his body, now they only need to find the missing part to make Merlin whole again.

Merlin now started screaming and pulling himself away from Arthur. His screams kept getting louder and louder. Arthur tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen. "LANCELOT!" Arthur called him Lancelot quickly came trying to calm his friend but it wouldn't work. Gwaine was more shocked now and you can see tears threatening to spill. Gaius couldn't handle this, with his old age he needed to relax for a bit. So he exited the room and trusted Arthur and lance with Merlin and he started to think of something to make Merlin calm down.

The whole castle heard his screams because suddenly the door burst open and entered the knights and Gwen. Gwen realized what's going on and said barely audible "oh Merlin…" and she started to cry. Arthur asked Leon to get her out because he knew she couldn't handle this. Arthur himself couldn't handle this.

Merlin started to scream louder and louder and he started to move more viciously. His screams now are Turing more into cry's. Arthur couldn't handle this, he couldn't stay here any longer but he knew he had to. For his friend.

"Merlin" Arthur tried to make his voice higher but couldn't because there was a lump in his throat, " Merlin please" Arthur said pleadingly his voice breaking down and tears are spilling openly now.

Merlin calmed down a bit he still tried to push Arthur away. Lancelot noticed this and quickly went to grab a sleeping drought. He then went back to Merlin and forcibly gave Merlin the drought.

Merlin at first tried to fight him but then couldn't because there 2 guys holding him and just drank the drought.

He slowly started to sleep and Arthur held him. Arthur felt to his knees with Merlin in his lap. Arthur was now openly crying and even the knights were crying. The king now was on his knees with his ex manservant that may be delusional and it's all his fault. Arthur knew that he was being weak in front of all the knights but he didn't care. He knew he wasn't the king that Merlin always talked about he can't be a good king. He can barely be a good friend.

-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Please review and I don't own Merlin I wish I did the story line would be so different**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaacckkk! Hope you'll enjoy this story :)

Please leave a review

I don't own Merlin

-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night Arthur wouldn't leave Merlin and Merlin didn't wake up for 5 more days. Gaius didn't have any accurate medical conditions and Merlin's wound were healing. So Gaius thought maybe of the lack of sleep and dehydration and because he Merlin didn't eat for a long time. Arthur couldn't even sleep so he just kept watch over Merlin. Arthur couldn't think, couldn't do anything he just wanted his friend back. Arthur slowly started to mumble to Merlin with his head bent down "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! It's all my fault. This is all my fault! Please Merlin come back… I need you to proof to the council that's not all magic is evil. Do you hear me? I opened the discussion to the council about unbanning magic. But that wouldn't mean anything to me but will mean everything to you. So please come back to us… come back to me." Arthur begged. He didn't notice Merlin slowly moving indicating that he's waking up.

"Arthur?" Said a low and quite voice. Arthur was too surprised to speak up. He slowly raised his head so he would face Merlin and saw Merlin awake with more life than he was when they got him back.

"Merlin?" Arthur just wanted to make sure, that he wasn't dreaming or going crazy. "What happened? Why am I back here? I thought you told me to leave?" Merlin had hoarse voice from lack of using it the past month. This confirmed to Arthur that this was real he wasn't dreaming.

He quickly hugged Merlin and let a soft sob come out Arthur said with cracked voice, " I'm s-sorry I'm really really sorry *tears fell from his eyes* forgive me. I should've let you explain yourself, I should've protected you. The same you did to me all these years ago." Another sob escaped him, " I know I'm not a good friends and I'm not worthy for your loyalty but ple-"

"Woah Arthur slow down…What happened? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Merlin said that whole pulling away from Arthur's hug and checking with his eyes if Arthur is alright. Merlin knew that Arthur doesn't cry and if he ever did that means there's something terribly wrong.

Arthur didn't want to let go of Merlin. He knows he's acting like a child but now he knows how important Merlin is to him and he knows how he should've appreciated him more. And now with everything that happened to him he promises himself that whatever happens he would always protect Merlin and would do anything to make sure he's alright.

Arthur then noticed Merlin was so selfless that he quickly checked over Arthur even though the last thing he remembered about Arthur was asking him to leave. ' yup that's Merlin' Arthur smiled with this thought in his head.

"What do you mean if I'm alright? I'm not the one who was missing for 3 months!"

Arthur gave Merlin a small smile and hugged him once more just to make sure he was real once again. "Arthur are you sure ok? Did you bump your head or something? Because I'm pretty sure you asked me to leave" Merlin said with a small chuckle but then noticed the frown that formed in Arthur face.

"About that... Merlin I accept your magic fully and when I unban magic I want you to be my court Sorcerer" Arthur said " and I don't want you to leave my side ever again. I promise you Merlin that I would do anything to protect you and I will not make anything harm you or hurt you in anyway."

" do you mean that? Are you really thinking of unbanning magic?" Merlin asked hopefully and Arthur nodded and Merlin for the first time in a long time laughed a genuine laugh. That made Arthur the happiest man alive.

"So Arthur can you please explain what happened to me and why can't I remember 3 months?" Arthur could see that Merlin was getting nervous and a bit scared and he wouldn't blame him, he just cried for like 5 days straight but he can't help but think 'Ohh this is going to be a long night' Arthur thought 'and a tough one' Arthur's added.

And so the long night began.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I don't own Merlin •_•

Please leave a review and thanks for reading 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank**

 **I'm back! Hope you'll enjoy! I don't own Merlin and please leave a review. Thanks!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-

"I can't remember anything. Why can't I remember anything?" Merlin said.

"Maybe something happened to you and from the shock your brain just couldn't handle it?" Lancelot said while turning to look at Gaius so he can explain what the hell is happening. "I'm not sure but Lancelot theory may be true." Gaius conformed.

"Well who cares. We finally have Merlin back!" Exclaimed Arthur while ruffling Merlin heads. Merlin gave him a small smile; something felt weird, something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't tell the others especially Arthur, they all look so happy that he didn't want to ruin it for them just because of a small feeling. So he pretended that everything was ok even tho he knew deep down that he have to look into it more 'I'll look in to it later' he thought.

It's been over a week since Merlin was 'normal' again. He still got the most unimaginable feeling that there is something he is missing, something huge. However Merlin didn't really care he kept ignoring the feeling 'as long as Arthur's happy everything will be alright' he smiled as he thought about it and kept walking towards Arthur's chambers to continue his duty.

When the day was over, he went back to his chambers. Arthur was still trying to convince the council to unban magic and he told Merlin that tomorrow he's going to talk in front of the council to make points that not all magic is evil (Merlin was a bit nervous but he can handle it). Therefore, Merlin was still Arthur's servant until he unbans magic; Arthur promised him to be the court Sorcerer. He finally settled into his bed and drifted into nothingness with a smile on his face.

Everyone was happy and most of all Arthur. Everything was going so well and everyone thought nothing will happen because their king is back with his bubbly, clumsy servant that everyone loved... at least they thought nothing will happen…

•••

Merlin was standing alone in some kind of dark and scary place. He thought this was odd because he remembered going to his chambers. Merlin called Arthur's name each time louder and louder, "Arthur! Arthhuurrr! ARTHHUURRR!" But he didn't hear anything back it was just… silent he wondered if this was some kind of mind trick, a memory of what happened to him. However this place seems to quite, to empty just like Arthur explains to him how he found him.

He started to look around find anything that wasn't well empty or dark. He walked and walked for like hours and he didn't find a thing, not a single living thing.

Suddenly he saw a door it was an old, brown door. It looked like it was here for thousands of years and Merlin felt the dark forces that were coming from there but his temptations were much stronger. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to go there like it was his duty to someone, a promise that he didn't keep.

Merlin slowly grabbed the knob and opened the door it made a loud cracking noise in the empty, dark place. He quietly entered and then out of no where he felt agonizing pain. He didn't even know where he felt it… he just felt it everywhere. He was holding his screams so first he made a whimper sound then he heard the most terrifying voice, each time he wanted to ignore it the more the pain was starting to hurt him even more.

He then gave up and didn't try to ignore the voice. It said "Emyrs… you'll…be …mine."

•••

Merlin woke up and started to scream louder than he thought was possible. Merlin to tremble and shriek. The pain from that place was even hurting him more when he was back to his chambers. He kept screaming and screaming then he recognized that voice.

That repulsive, obnoxious, sickening voice.

It was none other than…

…Morgana.

-0-0-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **so I just wanted to clear something up. There's was someone who said that Merlin and Arthur are so ooc. I just wanted to say that Merlin is not acting like a child he just been through a lot and I'm going to explain more each chapter and Arthur is so comforting because he realized how Merlin means to him and how he almost lost him and how he thought Merlin was going crazy. In my story Merlin is going to be the helpless one and asks Arthur help because in the show Arthur always asks Merlin advice and help so yeah I just wanted to clear that up :) hope you understood what I'm trying to say and hope you'll enjoy this story**


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur storms inside Gaius chambers and saw a startled Gaius and the screaming becomes louder and louder. The scariest thing to Arthur is that it's leading to Merlin's chambers. "What the hell is happening?!" He said more to himself than Gaius and storms into Merlin's room.

He sees Merlin on the ground screaming holding his head like it's about to fall out. "Merlin what's wrong?" Then something came in Arthur mind "are you remember something?" But Merlin kept ignoring him and then he calmed down. The pain didn't stop in Merlin's part, it just was less agonizing than before. He then kept mumbling" make it stop… make it stop…" "Make what stop?" Arthur said clearly confused.

Gaius then stormed in with what Arthur can guess a sleeping draught. He then made Merlin drink it. Merlin slowly drifted to sleep and then Arthur slowly carried him to his bed.

"What the hell was that, Gaius? What do you think cause it?"

"I'm not really sure, Arthur. I really hope I know. But I'm guessing maybe he's remembering like you said."

They sat there for a few minutes each of them have their eyes on Merlin until Arthur broke the silent and said quietly, "I can't lose him Gaius, I just can't. He's the closest thing to me for a family and this all happened when I decided to let him leave my side because he saved my life with something he didn't have a choice for." Arthur went quit then added "I didn't even give him a chance to explain."

Gaius looked at Arthur with petty; he couldn't but somewhat blame Arthur for what happened to Merlin. But he also know that he already blames himself. He needs to reassure Arthur that everything will be fine and everything will turn out ok he also know he needs to reassure himself too.

"No Arthur it's not you to blame. You couldn't know what the future hold and blaming yourself won't solve this problem." Gaius reassured Arthur then added "When he wakes up we need to ask him what he saw and if he remembers anything. Get back to bed sire I'll keep an eye on him and if he wakes up I'll tell you immediately."

"No Gaius I need to be with him, I need to protect him like he did to me all these years ago. I need to stay here if he will do that" arthur said waving his hands around where Merlin was screaming.

"Sure I know you want to stay with Merlin but you also need rest. So I promise you if anything happens to him I'll tell you." Arthur just nodded slowly and stared to go to the door and gave Merlin one more glance before he went back too his chambers.

 _The next morning_

Merlin woke up and went to Gaius to have some breakfast he knew he'll be asking questions and that he will ask for a proper explanation but how could he explain what happened to him and how he felt. He didn't want to think about it so he finally made up his mind that if Gaius asked questions he will tell him the truth but not the whole truth he will just say how Morgana was involved. Other than that he didn't find it that important.

So he sat on the table and Gaius offered him some breakfast and then asked him softly, "so how are you feeling?" Merlin gave him a small nod before answering "fine" he knew his voice wasn't that convincing but he didn't really care.

"I told Arthur to bring him here if you woke up so I'll be back with him" Merlin just nodded " and Merlin you'll need to explain to us what happened ok?" Here Merlin hasted before he nodded slowly.

Gaius then went to Arthur's room. He knocked the door he heard a 'come in' so he entered. "Sire" he greeted, bowing slightly. Arthur realized who he is and quickly said " how is he?" he knew he shouldn't show how he was worried about merlin, that this act will show how week he really is, but he didn't care.

"He says he's fine. He just woke up and as I promised I came to tell you." Arthur just nodded and said "shall we go" it was more of a statement than a question. Arthur didn't even look at Gaius he just stormed out of the door to Merlin's chambers. Giaus stayed there he knew Arthur wanted a private talk with Merlin. And if anyone can make Merlin talk is Arthur and especially now.

When he reached the door he entered without knocking and said "'merlin." Merlin looked at him and gave him a small smile. "What happened yesterday?" Merlin just shrugged. "Merlin you know you can tell me anything. Right?" Merlin nodded then sighed and said, "I think it was Morgana."

Arthur knew something happened to him and he had his suspicions over Morgana he just didn't want this to be real.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked. "I don't know I had I guess some kind of dream. It was just so empt and black then I saw a door. A brown, old door and when I entered it I just…" He looked at the ground, Arthur knew this will be hard for him and he knew he had to pull the words from Merlin. Merlin had to tell Arthur everything because they need to figure all this out.

"Merlin I know it's hard. But I need you to explain to me so we can help you, so _I_ can help you." Merlin signed again and continued " when I entered I just felt pain everywhere" he looked at Arthur and saw the anger in his eyes then he continued " it kept getting stronger and stronger and I just wanted it to stop. Then I heard a voice and I realized it was her" he stopped for a second then said "then I woke up and you were there."

Arthur knew Merlin didn't tell him something and he knew he had to ask, "anything else?" Merlin shook his head. "What did she say?" Merlin just kept looking at the floor. "Merlin. What did she say?" He said in his 'I'm the king voice." And Merlin was too tired to argue, and he already felt guilty about lying to Arthur for over a decade so he needed to tell him the truth.

"She said 'you'll be mine Emrys'" he answered. "What does she mean by Emrys?" Arthur asked. "You already know that I'm a sorcerer and it's my destiny to protect you. Well by destiny I mean I literally have a so called 'destiny' to help the once and future king and that's you Arthur. I knew of this destiny when I arrived in Camelot then when Morgana and I saved Mordred he called me 'Emrys' it turned out that what the druids called me and it was my job to help you reunite Albion and to restore magic to the land."

Arthur was lost of words and just blurted out "wow" then recovered and added "you know Merlin each you amaze me more" he gave him a small smile and Merlin chuckled. "So Morgana knows who you really are; we'll have to wait and see if you remember anything else. You'll be staying for now in the guest chambers that beside mine and I'll let the guards know to guard you. " he knew that this was too much to do to a mere servant but this servant will become a court sorcerer tomorrow or after tomorrow and that will make him a noble so he'll require his own chambers.

Merlin looked at Arthur stunned "Arthur you can't, they'll think you've been enchanted or worse maybe they'll think I've enchanted you! They'll never accept magic!" Arthur just smiled and said, "Merlin just for once let me handle this. You just get some rest ok?" Merlin just smiled and nodded "ok Arthur I trust you." And gave him one more smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **hello guys tell me if you think I should make my chapter longer.**

 **Please leave a review and I don't own Merlin sadly. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to thank SerialReader99 for checking my grammar and vocabulary and taking her time to make this story even better! She took her time to check each and every chapter so yeah I just wanted thank her and to tell you guys to check out her stories! Thanks for reading once again and hope you like this chapter :)**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 _Morgana's point of view_

At the middle of the night in a small house outside of Camelot. There was Morgana, who was enchanting with an evil smirk on her face " audite me Emyrs. ego præcipio tibi, ut venias in me, et ego praecipio tibi ut facias quod peto, quia ego sum, dominum tuum. Nunc quis prohibere ad me, et nolite facere vobis."

She then continued saying " Now Merlin do you hear me. You will be mine." Morgana looked at her crystal ball and she can see Merlin sleeping and when he began to scream. Morgana laughed loudly "finally my plan will go as I please and no one will ruin it. I will kill my dear brother and make Merlin watch helpless!" She laughed dangerously and then she just waited because she knew she had to patience just like her sister told her and she knew Arthur couldn't do anything.

*the next night, in Merlin's new chambers*

"Ok Arthur I trust you." Merlin gave Arthur a small smile. Then Arthur said "ok Merlin it's time to head back to bed. Good night" he smiled to him and closed the door.

Merlin sighed and laid down in his now big and comfy bed. He stayed awake for a few minutes, he didn't want to admit it but he was scared that he will have another nightmare. But then he couldn't stay awake so he slept. He didn't have any nightmares or anything like that, it was a peaceful sleep. He didn't sleep like that for ages. However that didn't last long because in the middle of his peaceful sleep hearing someone saying words from the old religion, he made a little bit load strangled sound but then felt like he was asleep but it felt different... he felt hypnotized. He knew something was wrong but before he could figure it out; blackness took over.

*Meanwhile*

Arthur was laying beside Gwen. He couldn't sleep until he made sure Merlin was ok. After all Merlin trusted him and it was his job to protect him now, not the other way around.

Gwen woke up and talked quietly "stop worrying, Arthur. He's going to be alright." But then they heard a quite strangled voice. "Merlin." He said standing up quickly. But then the voice stopped and Gwen turned to Arthur and said "probably he had a nightmare. You need to stop worrying and sleep." Arthur just stared at her, he felt something was wrong but when she gave him a reassuring smile, he just smiled back to his bed.

*the next morning*

Arthur woke up, and he still felt like he was missing something. He felt the urge to visit Merlin. So that what he did, he dressed himself and then went to Merlin's chambers. He knocked first but when he didn't get an answer he just barged in with a smirk on his face "come on Merlin wake up! It's already noon!" He was lying it was after dawn " _Mer_ lin! Out of bed, come on. You know it's your job to get me out of bed not the other way around" when he realized that he wouldn't get an answer he went to the bed and pulled the bed sheet. He found no one under the bed sheets so he figured that maybe he went to gaius. He went there and asked if Merlin was with him but gaius said he didn't see Merlin anywhere after the night before. Arthur now was worried sick. He went everywhere looking for his manservant, he went to every corner, every room but he couldn't find him anywhere. 'Did someone kidnap Merlin?' Arthur thought 'was that why he heard that strangled voice? Oh god, no I just got him back, he can't go missing!' Arthur then went and told a guard to gather the knights of the round table. He needed to tell them that their friend went missing.


End file.
